


a torch in the middle of a snow storm

by elle_schuyler



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers vibing, ExileInnit, Fluff, Techno acting like he doesn’t care, Tommy needs a break, but he does, is Techno related? That’s up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_schuyler/pseuds/elle_schuyler
Summary: Techno had expected a quiet day, alone in his house. But his plans were shattered by the ghost at his door and the kid in his basement.///what if Technoblade execution hadn’t happened, or took place at a later date?(aka my excuse to write a bit of Ghostbur, Tommy and Techno fluff.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	a torch in the middle of a snow storm

_“a torch in the middle of a snow storm”_

///

Techno should’ve been more concerned about the gentle knock at his door so late in the afternoon.

If it would’ve been anyone he expected Phil, though Phil usually showed up earlier and didn’t tend to drop in unannounced.

Instead Techno opened the door to a smiling Ghostbur. His features drooped as though his form was falling apart, though even half melted the spectre kept up his cheery nature, waving enthusiastically.

Techno had ushered him inside before Ghostbur could finish his greeting, scolding the ghost for being out there any longer than he had to.

The fireplace crackled, keeping the room cosy as they talked. Ghostbur giggled to himself at Techno’s concerned questions, lost in inspecting the patterns of snowflakes stuck to windowpanes. Techno never admitted to smiling. If anything he huffed when Ghostbur rushed outside to pet a stray sheep spotted through the window. Though inevitably Techno was forced (against his will, of course) to give the ghost a lead and let him escort his ‘friend’ inside too.

Ghostbur sat cross legged on the ground, cupping ‘Friend’s’ fluffy cheeks with both hands and making dumb faces to try and make the sheep respond. Any time Friend would ‘baa’, the ghost’s face would light up.

Techno could only roll his eyes. The duo were insufferable. So much for a peaceful day of cleaning and reading alone.

But then a ruckus from below broke their peace, Techno hushing Ghostbur to listen. The shuffling ceased, but the low whispers had already crept into Techno’s ears like static by that point. Urging Techno down into the basement. Sword drawn, Techno descended.

Which is why Tommy was lucky it was dark when Techno heard a groan and swung blindly.

Had the kid moved a little slower, had Techno been able to see his target, the blade would’ve pierced his chest.

Torchlight filled the dingy basement a second later, illuminating the bags under the kid’s eyes and his sickly complexion - both of which alarmed Techno far more than he let on. This wasn’t the Tommy he’d last seen. The Tommy he’d faced at the ruins of L’Manberg, fierce determination blazing in his bright blue eyes, ready to fight two withers solo if he had to.

The boy stood before him now could’ve been knocked over by a stray gust of wind.

Regardless, they argued. Ghostbur watched on from above, petting Friend and letting his legs swung where he sat, just happy everyone was together again. And despite the yelling from both sides, once Techno noticed how much less Tommy seemed to be putting up a fight, most of the anger left his tone.

If anything, once talk of Tommy staying and future alliances were dealt with, the two descended into childish bickering, the likes of which they hadn’t done in years.

Tommy complained about how Techno’s basement was frigid, Techno firing back that it wasn’t his fault the kid’s clothes were shredded. The kid didn’t even have both shoes. Techno’s old cape was obviously thrown at Tommy as a joke, just to mock him of course. If Tommy clung to it’s frayed edges while he sat, wearing the old garment for entire rest of the day, that wasn’t Techno’s business.

Tommy tried to call Ghostbur ridiculous for adopting Friend and bringing them inside, teasing about killing the sheep for their mutton. However moment later Friend nuzzled their nose into Tommy’s hand and the kid’s eyes softened - allowing the sheep to rest at his side - the two sidled up to one another. Techno imagined it had to have been quite cosy.

When Ghostbur cooed at them both Tommy hissed out a rude remark that nobody took seriously whatsoever. Tommy just looked too comfortable, and finally started to relax a little more as time went on.

Not that Techno was concerned. He looked on from where he leaned against the wall, occasionally rolling his eyes when Tommy made a dumb joke or Ghostbur said something stupid - or visa versa.

When Tommy slumped over in his seat, Techno obviously scooped him up and carried him to bed to stop the kid drooling on his old cape. The extra blankets were just a precaution, it wouldn’t do to have Tommy freeze to death in the night; corpses were a pain to deal with after all.

Nobody was around to see Techno smile when Tommy settled into the warmth, face pressed into a pillow. Light snoring filled the air, at least until Techno closed the door softly to head downstairs and clean up after his ‘houseguests’.

Truly, the day couldn’t have ended any worse.

///

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this didn’t make sense I wrote it awhile back and it’s gone through a lot of editing lmao.
> 
> Also I’m on Twitter! @elle_schuyler


End file.
